the_emerald_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chessly Matthews
Chessly Matthews is one of the main protagonists on The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Description' Chessly was born & raised in United Emerald City. At the age of 6, Chessly both discovered & mastered her abilities. Despite that great accomplishment, she's seen as an outcast within her neighborhood due to being the only one with super powers. As a result Chessly was made fun of and had no real friends. To compensate, Chessly began using sarcasm as a defense mechanism towards anyone who didn't like her. For a longtime Chessly's dream was to leave her town and never look back. She ended up attending Santa Verde Academy in order to use her powers for the greater good. 'Physical Appearance' Pilot Design: Chessly is shown to be a skinny caucasian teen who wears an all pink wardrobe. Most of her clothing is in different shades of pink. Her hair and eyes are also different shades of pink, being dark pink and medium bright pink respectively. Official Design: Chessly is shown to be a skinny caucasian teen who wears an all pink wardrobe. She now wears pink (different shades) pants instead of a dress while also letting her hair down. Season 2 Design: Chessly's all pink ensemble received major shading & many other changes. She now has a bright pink skirt covering her leggings while also sporting a new hairstyle. 'Personality' Chessly is very nice girl, but is damaged by her ridiculed past. As a result she's seen as sarcastic and very defensive, but deep down is just a girl longing for a real friend. Due to Federico's stripping habit and many other guys showing off their bodies, Chessly is shown to be disgusted and calls anyone who does this a pervert. Chessly also deals with low self-esteem. 'Synopsis' '1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Chessly is first seen in the auditorium during the assembly. During the Doomsday Test, Chessly places 18th ranking above Andy Green & Federico Montez. Later that night she can be seen leaving the academy but gets surprised by Andy's suddent appearance, who ends up tagging along. The pair end up chatting, but it ends abruptly due to Federico's sudden appearance & Andy calling her a loser. Chessly slaps Andy & runs away, much to his dismay. Chessly is then caught by a gang of thugs. Andy ends up saving her since she couldn't move the whole time. Following the save Andy apologizes to Chessly & wants to start over as friends which she happily accepts. Afterwards she criticizes both guys for being shirtless which makes Andy realize what his Burning Star attack had done to his shirt. The next day Chessly is defended by Andy from Jay Ino. Afterwards her & Andy criticize Federico for stripping his shirt. '2. Amigos De Por Vida' '3. Enter The Master of Nature' Chessly gets paired up with Andy for Reynaldo Johnson's "ice breaker in the woods" exercise. She begins to feel uncomfortable being around Andy while he's shirtless but eventually gets over it after listening to him talk about his life. Sometime later Chessly gets kidnapped by the thugs from episode 1 & then saved by Andy. Before things return to normal the thugs knock Andy out, convincing Chessly to fight back on her own. While hiding in a cave Chessly & Andy share their first kiss with one another. ' '4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald '5. Andy Green's Very First Mission' '6. Wrath of Hypnotica' '7. Guardia Zero's Mystery Revealed!' '8. He Who Erases Super Powers' '9. Embracing Your Fears' '10. Heroics 101: Lessons In Super Human Chemistry' '14. A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond' '15. Rise of The Peacekeepers' '16. Long Lost Brother' '18. Prologue To The Master Plan' '19. Battle of United Emerald City' '26. Aftermath of The Revolution' '28. I'll Never Forget You Dad' 'Images' ' Chessly Matthews Official Human Sprite.png|Chessly Matthews Official Sprite TEC TLAG Profile Pic -3 - Chessly Matthews.jpg|Chessly Matthews Character Profile Pic Chessly Matthews Pic.jpg|Chessly Matthews Bio Pic TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -29.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -28.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -25.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -18.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -16.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -15.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -14.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -13.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -5.jpg Chessly Matthews Profile Pic.jpg|Chessly Matthews Profile Pic Chessly Matthews S1 Profile Pic.jpg TEC TLAG S2 Promo Pic - The Protagonists -2.jpg Chessly Matthews S2 Profile Pic -2.jpg TEC TLAG S2 Thumbnail Updated -3.jpg ' 'Battles' 1. Chessly Vs. Boss Thug (Briefly In Enter The Master of Nature) 'Relationships' #'Chessly & Andy (Friendship/Crush)' #'Chessly & Federico (Friendship)' #'Chessly & Jay (Enemy)' #'Chessly & Tachio (Friendship/Boyfriend)' #'Chessly & Celine (Roommates)' #'Chessly & Serenity (Mission Partners)' 'Santa Verde Rankings' STATUS: CURRENTLY ENROLLED 'Trivia' *'Chessly is the only female main protagonist' *'Chessly is a character from Tellyzx's comic ''Team Ultimatum: The World's Strongest. Her counterpart was named Chessly Bridewell & had ice abilities. She was also not a main character in the comic.' *'Chessly's voice sounds like Beautifly from another Tellyzx show "The Andy X Challenge."' *'To many fans, Cheesly is hated for her involvement in the love triangle with Andy & Tachio, but also for not doing much of anything other than being kidanpped or a damsel in distress on numerous occassions throughout Season 1. Tellyzx stated that despite Chessly's unpopular status, he has big plans for Chessly & hasn't let criticism stop him in following what's to come in the near future.''' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Super Human Category:Females Category:Santa Verde Academy Student